Your Ex
by ryuzaki4
Summary: Because meeting your ex again causes all sorts of wonders. A/U. Axel and Roxas. Rated M for language.


Roxas sat by himself, nose in a book and hands fastened securely between the pages as if they were to fly away if he were nto touching them. His bleu orbs danced over the words, processing them and creating a wonderful image of beauty, truth, and love that played in his head like a motion picture. His feet were encased in Toms, one resting on his knee and bobbing up and down impatiently because **_this part of the book is really good_.** On his left wrist was a black and white checkered sweatband, accompanied by a silver ring on his middle finger. His purple sweater sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, allowing him to cool some of his warm body, and his jeans were cut so that they stopped just below his kneecaps. On his head was a sagging grey beanie which closed off the rest of his wildly spiked blond hair.

His fingers turned the page and his eye darted to the top of the page to continue the adventure. For the last hour, Roxas had been sitting on the fountain at the local park reading his book. He was oblivious to everything that was happening around him. His book kept his attention the entire time. Whenever there was a break between chapters, however, he would glance up at the people, study them quickly, and then continue his book. It was a normal pattern for the blond, but something odd for those who had also been sitting at the park to see.

As Roxas turned another page in his book, his peripheral vision caught a flash of red. Instantly, as if on a reflex, the blond glanced at the object. Coming towards the fountain was a tall redhead surrounded by a trio of people. Roxas felt his chest constrict and his palms sweat as the familiar face registered every emotion experienced to a person in their liftetime. The most dominant of these emotions was hurt. It was stinging the backs of Roxas's eyes, threatening to push tears out of his eyes and a whimper from his throat. Frozen in place, Roxas tightened his grip on his book, creating dents of his thumb in the new pages and even ripping a small corner of a page. The redhead turned towards the fountain and locked eyes with Roxas. Both seemed to pause, the world slowing down in the moment that their eyes clashed once more.

"Oh no," Roxas breathed. His lungs began to ache; they needed air. He had been holding his breath this whole time and now he was finally able to take in a new one as the redhead approached. Panic washed over Roxas, carrying him away in its hands and pulling him down with no remorse. With a final look at the redhead, Roxas looked back down at his book and focused on reading. **_'..and the constable...and the constable...and the constable..' _**was the only thing that the poor blond could read. It looped over in his head as his palms continued to persperate and the sound of the redhead approaching caused loud thumps in Roxas's ears. Soon, he couldn't focus on the page, only watching as the redhead advanced on the spot.

"Roxas?" The redhead said, calling the attention of said male to look up. Roxas gulped and managaed a pathetic, "Hello, Axel."

"I didn't think I would run into you here," Axel said, taking a seat next to Roxas. "When I brought you here, you said you hated it."

"I-i come here every day to read," Roxas said, holding up his book as support for his statement. It was perfectly normal to read in a park.

"Fancy that," Axel observed. He leaned over to get into a more comfortable position on the fountain, brushing against Roxas's arm ever so slightly. Electricity raced through Roxas's body, starting from his arm and bouding its way to his heart. It hit, dead on, causing the blond to lose his breath. A flash of heat and then the sensation was gone leaving no evidence behind besides the standing hairs on the boy's arm.

"I haven't seen you in weeks," Said the redhead, not noticing his effect on the poor blond.

"Three weeks and a couple days, actually," Roxas said. Axel looked at the blond, bewildered and possibly a little freaked out. "Uhm, I only know that 'cause my cat died on the day you dumped me." Axel nodded, not buying into the lie, and Roxas turned around to make a face at his stupid lie.

"You said you hated this place," Axel said again, "When I brought you here, you said you hated this place."

"You said that you loved this place," Roxas shrugged.

"But you said that you hated it," Axel said.

"But you said that you loved it," Roxas said.

"Why come somewhere that you hate?" The redhead tried again.

"It was important to you, so I made it important to me," Roxas said. Axel was caught off guard by the statement. It was evident in his stunned silence. He shuffled in his spot before pointing to Roxas's chest and saying, "You still wear that thing?" Roxas looked down to see a necklace. He wore it everyday that he nearly forgot it was on his person. His hands went over it and he nodded, a red going over his face.

"I don't take it off," He said, "Ever since you gave it to me. Like, ever." Axel lifted his chin.

"Not even when you sleep?" He asked. Roxas shook his head. "But you could choke."

"Well, I'd wake up," Roxas said matter-of-factly, "I always do when that happens." Axel was silent. And then he puffed out a "Whatever, then". Roxas closed his eyes and turned his face away. The tears were threatening to pour.

Silence dominated the pair, the only sound coming from them the water in the fountain. Roxas stole a look at Axel from the corner of his eye to find that the redhead was looking at him. Feeling obligated to speak with the awkward eye connection, Roxas opened his mouth and said, "I can smell you all the way over here". 'Here' being elbow's length away.

"That's creepy," Axel said. Roxas clenched his jaw. "You know, I'm glad I caught you here when I did. I actually need my necklace back." Axel pointed to the necklace around Roxas's neck. Roxas closed his book and touched the necklace, heat rising in his face.

"Why?"

"It's mine," Axel said with a shrug, "And I want it back. Ever since we broke up, I've been meaning to get it back from you." Roxas's eyes were now watering.

"Why didn't you just get it when you came to get all your other things?" The blond asked, clenchined and unclenching his jaw to prolong the release of his tears.

"I thought I was gonna get back with you but.." Axel made a face and looked away.

"But what?"

"I decided that I had more self respect than that," Axel said, turning back to look at Roxas, "You don't get back with an ex. That's like going back to a plate that you dumped in the trash, ya know?"

Roxas scoffed and the tears began to pool out, angry, hot and fast. "So, I'm trash?"

"No, that's not what I said - " Axel started.

"No, Axel, that's exactly what you said." With shaking hands, Roxas began to take off the necklace, fiddling with the clasps before he finally got it off and slammed it onto the space between their two bodies. "And just so you know, this place fucking sucks." Roxas wiped at his eyes and stood, grabbing his book and stomping away.

His neck felt bare and cold. His face was hot and wet. His heart was cracked and broken.

* * *

**Because seeing yoru ex is something full of all sorts of wonders, right? This was actually supposed to be them getting back together, but then I might have to explain everything and, ugh.. that's too much work. Enjoy!**

**ryuzaki4**


End file.
